La noche que empezó el fin
by julietarose
Summary: el primer encuentro entre la loba y el dragon .. one shot


**Disfrunten de este único capitulo de cómo comenzó todo entre esta linda pareja que si yo fuera la autora del libro tal vez su final hubiera sido distinto **

**A song of ice and fire no es de mi propiedad **

Era un gran y estruendoso banquete que se celebraba en la Casa de los Stark motivo de la llegada del príncipe hederedo del poniente, el príncipe Rhaegar , el cual se encontraba mirando a un par de grandes ojos grises azulados. La dueña de aquellos ojos se encontraba entre sus hermanos , Brandon y Eddard Stark que al parecer nunca la dejaban sola eran como sus guardianes . El Targaryen la seguía con la vista , observaba cada una de sus facciones y expresiones , algunos le decían a esa bella mujer "La Loba " y cuánta razón tenían , en el poco tiempo que había estado en Invernalia ya notaba la clase de personalidad que poseía , era testaruda e indomable. Por eso sabía que antes de conocerla mejor en torneo Harrenhal tenía bien merecida de corona de la belleza.

- Lástima que yo este casado y tu estés prometida - se dijo así mismo Rhaegar mientras tomaba un poco de hidromiel.

Tal como decía el príncipe , Lyanna ya estaba prometida con Robert Baratheon, el cual pocos minutos se había acercado a la mesa de ella , se notaba tonta mirada de amor que le ofrecía el joven a la doncella , pero ella sólo le regalaba sonrisas de consolidación y hasta algunas parecían falsas , algo que no paso desapercibido por el príncipe. De repente hubo un intenso choque de miradas , grises azulados contra violetas claros , "La Loba " miraba fijamente a Rhaegar y luego se levantó de su asiento y salió por la enorme puerta de madera , por alguna extraña razón el la siguió sin motivo aparente. Ya afuera dirigió la vista a varios lugares hasta que la encontró sentada en la nieve escondida en unos matorrales.

- Mi Lady no es bueno que vos estes tan sola por aquí , hace frío y un lobo te podría comer - lo último lo dijo con una pequeña risa.

- No se preocupe por mi Mi príncipe soy una Stark , por ende una loba - dijo Lyanna intrépitosamente - debería tener cuidado vos , pues su fuego se puede extinguir con tanto frío.

Rhaegar le encantaba esa forma de ser de esa muchacha , como era bien sabido , todas las doncellas suspiraban por el y ninguna se atrevería de decirle aquellas palabras. El joven se sentó junto a la muchacha en la fría nieve.

- Por más frío que haga aquí afuera y por más terrible que sea el invierno , mi fuego y mi calor no se extinguirá , mi bella dama- Rhaegar era muy cortes con todos pero con Lyanna tenía ese tono de hablar más dulce que la misma miel.

- Está muy confiado de sus palabras Mi príncipe , tiene que tener un poco de humildad- La Stark también tenía cierto sentimientos por el príncipe pero no era de esas doncellas tontas que se echaban a suspirar , ella era más de acción.

- Me alegra que se preocupe por mi moral Mi Lady pero no tiene porque hacerlo - el príncipe poco a poco se iba acercado al rostro de la joven.

- No me preocupo sólo le recomiendo - Lyanna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por venir pero ella no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

- ¿ Dama Loba quiere jugar un juego ? - la voz de Rhaegar se iba poniendo ronca.

- ¿ De qué trata el juego Mi príncipe ? - estaba claro que ella quería continuar con el juego que ya habían empezado hace tiempo , aunque por dentro sentía aquel remordimiento al saber que era casado.

Por otra parte el príncipe no se sentía del todo mal , amaba a Ellia pero ella era tan frágil , tenía miedo de tocarla porque pensaba que se iba a romper , las noches donde hacían el amor tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso y eso aveces lo dejaba con ganas de más. Necesitaba a una mujer fuerte en su vida y ahí la tenía aunque la veía con ojos de pasión también la veía con ojos de amor , acababa de cometer un gran error , enamorase de la joven Stark.

- Bien , el juego trata de que el que adivine quien saldrá primero de la puerta ebrio , ganara - Rhaegar toco delicadamente el cabello de Lyanna - sí yo gano me darás un beso y si tu ganas te daré lo que quieras .

- Acepto , pero con la condición de que diré que quiero después de corroborar que he ganado - las piernas de ella empezaron a temblar a oír la palabra beso pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y fue tenaz.

- Esta Bien , bueno la persona que creo que saldrá será tu hermano Brandon- dijo el príncipe con una seguridad enorme.

- Jajajaja ¿en serio ? Brandon ni siquiera bebe , vos perderá - una carcajada salió de la boca de la joven y luego procedió a su elección - yo pienso que será , Robert Baratheon.

- Buena elección , ahora hace falta esperar Mi Lady.

Esperaron por unos minutos , parecían par de niños esperado detrás de un muro , en menos de un segundo se abrieron las puertas y salió un borracho ...

- Vamos hermano , ven conmigo a tus aposentos, no estas en todos tus sentidos- dijo un intranquilo Eddard .

- ¿Tu crees hermano? - un ebrio Brandon se agarro del brazo de Eddard para luego vomitar. Como pudo el más joven de los dos cargo a su hermano y lo llevo adentro.

- Maldición , ¿como es posible ? - dijo una enojada Lyanna.

Rhaegar abrió los ojos como platos al ver el vocabulario de la muchacha que tenía al lado y sin más empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Mi Lady ¿que palabras son esas ? - hablo sin poder parar de reírse.

- Las palabras de una norteña Mi príncipe , en especial mis palabras- contesto aún enojada , pero al poco tiempo le contagió la risa.

- Muy sutiles , muy sutiles . Ahora te toca pagar la apuesta - Rhaegar empezó a reclamar su premio.

- No sin antes decirme ¿como demonios supiste que iba a pasar eso ? - Lyanna no daba su brazo a torcer.

- No lo se , simplemente acerté Mi dama loba.- en realidad el príncipe había notado que Brandon había bebido de más y escucho una corta conversación entre Ned y el sobre ir a los establos más tarde.

- Bien . Como vos dijo que yo era la que le tenía que darle un beso , se quedara quieto y por favor cierre los ojos- Lyanna sin duda tenía un plan , siempre tenía un plan.

Rhaegar cerró los ojos confiado y a la espera del ansiado beso , pero ese beso no llego a su boca sino a su mejilla. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio como Lyanna se echaba a correr mientras reía con ganas. El empezó a correr tras ella.

- Ven acá pequeña mentirosa - grito despacio el príncipe y empezó a correr con más fuerza , pero cuando por fin la alcanzo ella paró y se dio la media vuelta , a el no le dio tiempo de frenar y se la llevo por el medio , para evitar que ella recibiera un mal golpe en fracciones de segundos la cambio de posición y cayeron ambos las piso , el abajo de ella.

- Disculpe Mi Lady no pensé que frenaría así de la nada - Rhaegar se sentía un poco apenado por su conducta un tanto infantil.

- Tranquilo Mi Príncipe estoy muy bien - Lyanna tenía sus manos apoyadas en el fuerte pecho del Targaryen y se miraron fijamente , sus rostros se iban acercando , algo en el interior de ella decía que parara pero no prestaba atención . En pocos segundos sus labios estaban pegados y sus ojos cerrados , el corazón de Lyanna iban muy rápido ella pensó por un momento que se le iba a salir de pecho , pero al notar a Rhaegar tan tranquilo se dejo llevar.

Mientras el príncipe estaba desesperado por seguir probando el dulce néctar de los labios de Lyanna , pasó su lengua por los labios de ella y soltó un pequeño gemido permitiéndole introducir y explorar la boca de la loba. Una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello oscuro de ella mientras que la joven se quedaba inmóvil , no quería romper aquel beso porque en ese momento Lyanna quiso tomar el control de la situación y al igual que el empezó a explorar la boca del príncipe. Pero el aire faltaba y el beso tuvo que finalizar . Se miraban fijamente y una vez más volvieron a besarse pero era distinto , antes había sido inocente ahora tenía la más pura lujuria , como pudo Rhaegar acomodo a Lyanna debajo de el y una de sus manos se colocaba en su cintura mientras la otra se entrelazaba con la mano de la joven. La mano libre de Lyanna tiraba suavemente el cabello del príncipe y una vez más el beso se rompió . Ambos con la respiración agitada y ella totalmente sonrojada se separó un poco de el.

- Mi dama perdone si la asuste , no era mi intención , pero no podía aguantar .. - Rhaegar fue callado por uno de los dedos de Lyanna.

- No te preocupes Mi Príncipe , fue maravilloso y deseo con cada parte de mi ser y alma que haya más - tal vez por ser aún una adolescente las hormonas de Lyanna andaban alborotadas como para hacer ese tipo de propuesta.

- Está bien Mi Lady espérame en tu habitación dentro de una hora subiré a verte , espero que estés despierta - Rhaegar aún no estaba seguro de como llegaría hasta ahí pero de alguna u otra forma tendría que llegar.

- Mi cuarto es aquel que tiene un bordado de lobo , lo hice yo misma - Lyanna se levantó y con una sonrisa socarrona se fue corriendo.

Rhaegar se quedo un rato acostado pensando como haría para burlar a los guardias , pensaba como estaría Lyanna esperándolo , pensaba en como llevársela de Invernalia.

Luego de largos minutos de sólo pensar el príncipe se levantó y camino hacia la gran puerta y noto que aún continuaba el banquete , pero también se dio cuenta que los asientos de Brandon y Eddard estaban vacíos lo que le dio una gran idea. En su mente pensaba que tal vez sólo tal vez los aposentos de ellos estuvieran cerca de los de Lyanna, así que se acercó a un caballero las afueras del salón y le preguntó.

- Noble caballero me podría decir donde encontrar el cuarto del joven Eddard Stark - Rhaegar sabía de sobra que el caballero de le negaría tal información , pues quien podría negarle algo al príncipe hederedo de los Siete reinos.

- Mi príncipe - dijo el caballero algo tembloroso - la habitación de mi señor está subiendo las escaleras al lado izquierdo del segundo pasillo.

- Gracias buen hombre - el príncipe lo trataba con suma delicadeza , para así no levantar sospechas.

Rhaegar subió los primeros diez escalones caminando , y al darse cuenta que no había ojos husmeando , corrió la más que puso . Llego a una pequeña sala que luego se dividía en tres pasillos. Tomo el camino izquierdo y camino lentamente , vio lo que podía ser los aposentos de Eddard , unas dos habitaciones más y finalmente encontró la puerta con el bordado de lobo. Tocó ligeramente la puerta.

- Pase - se escucho la voz de Lyanna casi como un susurro.

El joven abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla y se encontró con la bella imagen de Lyanna con su cabello suelto , su cuerpo cubierto por una fina batola color azul claro dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de su pecho y la luz de la luna que contrastaba con la piel de ella. El príncipe pensaba que seguro tendría alguna tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Lentamente se acercó a Lyanna y la volvió a besar con la misma pasión de hace poco.

- Mi príncipe , no debemos hacer ruido , mis hermanos tienen sus habitaciones en este mismo pasillo - dijo la muchacha mientras le tapaba la boca al príncipe.

- ¡Jajajaja! Mi Lady , tranquila seré más silenció que un ratón , espero que vos sea igual- Rhaegar supo que aquel comentario había sonrojado a la joven hasta más no poder. - Mi dama loba , no haré nada que usted quiera- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

- Quiero que hagas todo , porque todo es lo quiero - hablo Lyanna con la firmeza que la caracterizaba.

Rhaegar no tardo más tiempo y volvió a besar , con ella en sus labios la guió hasta la enorme cama de ella y lentamente la acomodo sin separar los labios. Las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro , sintiendo y tocando cada milímetro de sus cuerpos , Rhaegar en tener conocimiento previo no titubeaba a la hora te tocar , pero la inocente Lyanna sí. A pesar de ser primeriza la muchacha sabía que iba a ocurrir , sabía todo por lo que iba a pasar , pero estaba dispuesta a eso y a más , porque por una extraña razón amaba al príncipe y aunque sabía que el nunca iba a poder ser completamente de ella.

Ellos creían que lo sabían todo pero esto es solo el comienzo de su amoroso y triste fin. 


End file.
